The Greatest Wizard of all times
by the-perfect-INUYASHA
Summary: Manipulative Dumbledore! Powerful Harry! What would happen if Petunia had loved harry as her own son and done everything she could to protect him from dumbledore? Initial story similar to first part of HpaPS. Changes halfway through first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is the first time for me writing a fic. Please bear with me if I make any mistakes. Please review! Powerful Harry! Manipulative Dumbledore! A loving squib aunt Petunia! This is the story of a boy who is the most powerful wizard of all times! All the characters belong to j.k. rowling. this is a non-profit story.  
**_

""_**-sentences**_

''_**-thoughts**_

**CHAPTER 1: Prologue**

The house of the Dursleys was a very normal house, thank you very much. Mr. Vernon Dursley was a very large beefy man with little neck and small piggy eyes. Mrs. Petunia Dursley was a horse-faced woman with a neck twice its usual length and extremely thin. Their son, Dudley Dursley was a year and a half old, with five chins wobbling whenever he ate food. They were a very normal and loving family. Little did they know that their lives were about to change very _very_ soon.

It was early morning, Mr. Dursley was his usual self, reading his news paper and having his coffee. Mrs. Dursley was making breakfast for the family. Looking at the time, Vernon got ready for going to his office, the Grunnings, a drill making company. He was about to get into his car when he spotted a small tabby cat sitting on the wall. "Shoo!" Vernon said, waving his arms at the cat. The cat just looked back at him without moving a bit. 'Strange cat' Vernon thought and got into his car. As he was backing out of his car, he looked into his back mirror and spotted the cat reading the Privet Drive map. 'No! _looking _at the map' Vernon thought to himself as he drove towards his office. As he got into his usual mood, he forgot all about the cat.

When Vernon reached his office, he was busy the rest of the day with his work and didn't notice the flock of owls flying past his window. At lunch time he got down his office to get a sandwich for his lunch from the shop opposite to his office. As he was going a man in robes suddenly hugged him and said, "Rejoice sir and be happy! For today is the day that you-know-who has vanished!" Vernon muttered about crazy people and went back to his office. He got to yell at three different people and signed some new contracts. In all, he was very satisfied with his day and returned home in the evening.

When he reached home, he saw the same tabby cat sitting on the wall and muttered about crazy cats and went inside. He spoke to Petunia about his day and bragged about his contracts and in all a very happy family went to sleep at night. They were unaware about the events going on outside their house. Few streets away a man suddenly appeared out of thin air with a small pop. He was very old with his white waist long hair and his white beard tucked in his belt. He was wearing midnight blue robes and a pointed hat with half moon spectacles and twinkling blue eyes.

He took out a pocket watch which was very weird with planets instead of numbers on its dial. It must have meant something to him because he muttered, "Hagrid's late" and took out a silver lighter. He clicked it once and the nearest lamp post extinguished and its light floated down to the lighter and vanished. Twelve times he clicked the put outer and twelve lamp posts extinguished. He then calmly walked towards the Dursley's house and looked at the cat and said, " Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." The cat blinked once and then suddenly turned into a tall, thin stern looking witch. "How did you recognize me?" McGonagall asked looking at the man closely. The old man laughed pleasantly and said, "I've never seen a cat sit so still."

McGonagall suddenly asked, "Is it true? About Lily and James?" The old man sighed sadly thinking to himself, 'Yes, yes, they are dead and good thing too. That Lily was a bitch trying to meddle with my grand plans. If it were not for that fool James, my plans would have spoilt.' Then he said to her, "Its true Minerva. Both of them have departed for the next great adventure." McGonagall gasped and asked about Harry. He replied, "Hagrid is bringing him here." McGonagall pursed her lips but kept her thoughts to herself.

Suddenly the air was torn with a great rumbling and a giant of a man sitting on an equally large bike came flying down. "Hello Professor Dumbledore. I brought harry as you asked." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned a nearby rock into a basket and placed Harry into it. He took out a letter and placed it on top of Harry, then turned around and said, "We should be leaving now. There are many things that have to be done." With that Hagrid rode his bike away, Dumbledore returned the lights to the street lamps and vanished. McGonagall looked longingly at Harry then took him in her arms and sat on the pavement of number four privet drive after turning her robes into a beautiful dress waiting for the morning to arrive.

The morning arrived and McGonagall stood waiting near the door. Petunia suddenly opened the door and jumped into the air when she spotted McGonagall. "My God, Professor! You shocked me! Why are you standing outside? Please come in. We can talk inside." To say McGonagall was shocked was an understatement. She stood there with her eyes wide open and her jaw on the floor. Petunia giggled and asked, "You thought I won't remember you professor? You were the one who came and explained my parents about Lily and her gift. Its hard to forget such things." McGonagall closed her mouth with a snap and went inside. They went to the living room and both sat on the sofa.

Then Petunia asked if she would like some tea or coffee. "Coffee would be fine." McGonagall replied. Petunia went to the kitchen to prepare coffee while McGonagall sat thinking how to break the news to Petunia. She came back with a cup of coffee for herself and McGonagall and sat down opposite to her. With a sly grin, Petunia said, "So I see that you have finally decided to settle down Professor. What is your baby's name? Is she a boy or a girl?" Poor McGonagall choked on her coffee and replied with a gasp, "I'm still single Petunia, this is not my son, he is your nephew Harry." After that she explained everything to her. During her explanation Vernon came and sat down next to his wife and he too was listening. By the end of the explanation Petunia was crying bitterly on Vernon's shoulder. "Can I see him?" Petunia asked. McGonagall handed over Harry to her. Petunia looked at Harry lovingly and said to herself, "He has Lily's eyes." Then she bent down and kissed him on his forehead. McGonagall started explaining everything to Petunia about the wizarding world, the ministry of magic and the rest.

After McGonagall left, Petunia turned towards her husband, "Will you take the day off today? I have got some work in London. So you have to take care of Harry and Dudley." "Of course dear" Vernon replied and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. She got up and took the car keys and drove to London. She arrived at the Leaky cauldron and entered inside. She went to the bar and said to the bar-keeper, "I have to go to the Diagon alley. Can you please open the way to the alley?" The bar keeper grunted and went and tapped the particular brick on the wall.

Petunia went to the wizarding bank Gringotts and went to one of the goblins. She said, "I am Lily Potter's sister. I've to exchange some muggle money into wizarding money but I only have the credit card. Can you help me?" The goblin looked up at her and said, "oh yes, please come with me." He took her to the gringotts manager and left her in his office. The manager said, "we were about to contact you today Mrs. Dursley. We have a letter from your sister for you which she asked us to deliver to you in case of her death. But first we have to confirm your identity. Please place a drop of your blood on this parchment. He handed her a parchment and a dagger. Petunia cut her thumb and placed a drop of her blood on the piece of parchment. Thin lines started forming on the parchment and soon her family tree was there. The goblin took the parchment and said, "very well. Everything is in order. Here is the letter.

Petunia took the letter and read,

_Dear Petunia,_

_How are you? I hope this letter finds you in good health. If you are reading this letter, then I have died and Harry must have come under your wing. Petunia, you were a dear sister to me and were always there for me. I have some things to tell you which are of urgent nature. I was killed due to a prophecy which was made about my son. It said, "The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not. And neither can live while the other survives. The one to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches."_

_Petunia, you must know that I don't trust the headmaster of Hogwarts. He is a manipulative bastard. He will do anything to control Harry. You must not allow that. I have spoken to the Goblins. They will help you. I am sure that Dumbledore has placed some spells on your house. And I wouldn't put it past the old coot to have put some place on dear Harry. He must start learning as soon as he turns 5. First and foremost he must learn occulemency and legilemency. Furthermore, ask the goblins to remove all the spells from Harry and your house. And ask them to provide a tutor as well for Harry when he turns 5. Also, provide him a custom made wand. Don't go to the Olliwanders. Don't worry about the Gold. I have already asked them to take the money from the potter vault._

_Please do this for Harry. I will be forever indebted to you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lily_

Petunia had tears in her eyes as she finished reading the letter. She folded the leter and kept it in her purse and turned to the giblin and asked, "So, will you help me?" The goblin looked back at her and replied, the potters were a very prestigious family. We would be honoured to help their heir. Expect us at your house at midnight tonight. We will come there." "And what about coverting some money from my credit card?" Petunia asked handing the goblin her card. The goblin took the card and asked, "how much will you need?"

"100 galleons." Petunia replied.

"very well." The goblin fiddled with the card in some instrument and handed it back to her along with 100 galleons. "here they are."

"Also, I would like you to create a new account in the name of Evan Richards and transfer all the gold from the potter trust vault to that vault." Petunia said.

The goblin took out the necessary paperwork and Petunia filled it up. Then she asked the goblin to keep everything a secret handing 10 galleons to the goblin. The goblin greedily took the money and said, "It was a pleasure doing business with you Mrs. Dursley. May your gold always prosper." "Likewise" Petunia replied with a nod.

Petunia took the money and went outside buying books on wizarding culture, wizarding code, wizarding history, etc. then she came out in muggle London and bought some clothes and toys for harry. Then she returned home waiting for the arrival of goblins. Right at the stroke of midnight, she received an owl. It contained a note which said, '_We cannot enter the house yet. Please bring Mr. Potter outside. –Gibbledook.' _Petunia took Harry outside and a very old goblin took Harry in his arms and started muttering something in goblin language. Then he looked at Petunia surprised and said to her, "There are many spells on Mr. Potter. There are power blocks on him, as well as tracers and memory blocks. We have to work very fast because as soon as we remove his tracers people will come looking for him here."

Petunia was shocked and asked, "What can we do?" The goblin replied, "We have to take down the wards and the spells on Mr. Potter at the same time. But first we have to put a strong glamour charm on him as well as protections. We can do one thing. I have brought a necklaces with me. I can put the glamour charm as well as protection charms on them which will protect him from most of the common compulsion charms and curses. After that we can bring down the wards on the house as well as the spells put on Mr. Potter. After that we have to work quickly on putting wards on your house which will only allow muggles to see the house. The wizards will only see ruins when they look at the house." "Please do it" Petunia said, so the goblins started working fast and soon they had removed the spells from harry as well as the wards on the house. Suddenly Petunia asked, "but they can still spot us somewhere outside the house. What can we do about that?" "We can put glamour charms on you as well and give you all new names and the concerned papers." The goblin replied. "please do it as well." The doblins set to work and soon everything was ready.

That day, the Dursleys vanished completely along with Harry Potter and a new family lived there namely, the Richards.


	2. Chapter 2: Training begins

_**A/N: Hello again everyone. This is the second chapter of my story. Hope you've liked it so far. Training starts for young Harry. Please read and review. **_

''_**-thoughts**_

_**Italics-parseltongue**_

**Chapter 2: Training begins**

**4 yrs later…**

Harry woke up in the quiet morning of his birthday. His aunt was calling him for breakfast. His aunt told him, "Harry, today we would be going to Diagon alley for getting you a wand and some books to study." To say that Harry was excited was an understatement. They got ready and reached gringotts by 10 in the morning. When they reached inside, they were lead to the manager Rognok.

He said, "Well Mr. Potter, we would first have to check what all gifts you possess. Just drop a little bit of your blood on this parchment and we will know."

Harry did so and soon words started forming on the parchment.

_Harry James Potter_

_Vampiric transformation and abilities_

_Werewolf transformation and abilities_

_Veela transformation and abilities_

_Drachonic transformation and abilities_

_Metamorphagus_

_Parseltongue_

_Multi-animagi_

_Wandless magic_

_Aura eyes_

_Elementals_

_Shadow mage_

_Potions master_

_Charms master_

_Runic master_

_Transfiguration master_

_Dark arts master_

_Spell crafter_

_Defence master_

_Dueling master_

Petunia was staring wide eyed at the parchment. "what is the meaning of this?" she asked. "Well, it seems Mr. Potter seems to be having a lot of 'gifts'." Rognok replied. Petunia was flustred, and asked again, "but what about this vampire and werewolf thing? And what the hell is Veela and Drachonic transformations?" Ragnok replied, "Well, it would seem that Mr. Potter seems to be having a vampire and a werewolf as well as a vela and some Drachonus as his ancestor. You don't have to worry. All these transformations will be pretty useful and can be controlled to be brought about whenever he wants to. They have not shown themselves in his parents or grandparents for that matter. These abilities will manifest themselves as he nears his puberty and the rest will manifest completely by the time he's 16. So for now, we have to make sure that he learns everything he can in the Hogwarts curriculum that is to say transfigurations, potions, defense, charms, runes, history of magic, care of magical creatures, astrology, arithemancy, as well as being an animagi. I will arrange for the appropriate tutors for him and send you a portkey tomorrow so that he can start training here in a special room." "thank you very much Mr. Rognok. Now can you tell me where Harry can get a wand apart from the olliwanders?"

"Sure Mrs. Dursley. There is a shop few streets away from the olliwanders named as the credetanians. They make custom wands which are better suited for a wizard but their price is very high." Ragnok replied. "Price is no objection. I will see to it. What about the books?" Asked Petunia. The goblin thought for some moments and then replied, "The tutors themselves will bring the books Mr. Potter will be needing and give it to him when he comes. Anything else Mrs. Dursley?" Petunia smiled and shook her head in negative and replied, "No, thank you for everuthing. I will be leaving now to get Harry his wand."

Petunia then took Harry to the wand shop. The inside of the shop was dark and danky. There was nobody around. "Hello?" Petunia called. "Welcome to my shop." A deep voice came from the shadows behind the counter. The man was thin and very old with eyes that looked haunted and the skin was wrinkled heavily as if he were wearing a skin suite many times his size. The man came out from the shadows and asked, "What can I do for you madam?" Petunia shivered a little but then replied, "I need a wand for my son. You are not to informe of this trade to anyone nor should you put any form of tracer on the wand for the ministry. Price will be of no objection. Just do what you are asked to do." "Very well madam, young sir, just wave your hands over the ingredients and give me the ingredients from which you feel a certain warm pull." Harry looked at Petunia for approval and after getting it he slowly started moving around the shop.

Soon he gathered all the ingredients for the wand and handed them over to the wand-maker. The wand-maker was shocked and said, "Amazing, you must be a very powerful wizard young sir for getting such contradicting yet powerful cores for your wand. A phoenix feather, basilisk venom, powdered horn of a unicorn and oh my… a dementor's blood. Very well, now please choose the wood for the wand in the same manner." Harry again started sorting through the woods and soon he had chosen four different woods, Evergreen, Holly, Oak, and Willow. The wand-maker soon collected all the ingredients and went inside to make the wand. An hour later he came out with the wand. It was sleek, 11 & ½ inches, black in color. Then he said, "I need a drop of your blood and then the wand will only work for you. Excited, harry gave a drop of his blood in a vial and gave it to the wand maker. Soon the wand was ready and was given to Harry. As soon as harry took the wand in his hand, he felt a rush of power through his veins and red and golden sparks shot out of his wand with a bang. The wand-maker was looking at harry with awe and said, "Surely young sir, you are destined to be a great wizard. Never have I made such a powerful wand. The price will be 50 galleons and along with the wand I will give you an invisible holster which will also prevent the wand from being summoned by anyone."

Harry was very excited and came out jumping and skipping. Then they went to the pet shop where they were looking around for a gift for his birthday. As soon as Harry went into the shop he started feeling a pull towards the end of the shop. As soon as he reached inside he saw a beautiful small baby snake with a red head, blue throat and copper red body. Harry heard the snake hiss, "_Ssstupid humanssss… they left me here in thisss cassse…" _Harry said, "_Hey there little one… what is your name? why are you upsssset?"_

The snake turned towards Harry and hissed, "_you are a ssspeaker… Will you bond with me massster? I am an inesss cobra…"_

Harry hissed, "_what will I have to do to bond with you sssnake?"_

The snake replied, "_jussst come here and touch my head with your hand… our magic will do the ressst massster…"_

Harry touched the snake and soon a blue light surrounded them both. Harry felt recharged and turned towards the snake and hissed, "_you are now my familiar, I name you Denwen after a ssserpent god, sssnake"_

The snake hissed back, "_I find it pleassssing massster… but pleassse don't buy me, hide me under your vessst becaussse the sssshopkeeper will remove my poisssson glandssss."_

Harry let the snake crawl back under his vest and went back outside. He spotted a snowy owl and asked petunia, "Can I have her please?" Petunia answered smilng, "Sure sweetheart, its your birthday afterall."

Petunia then bought the snowy owl and bought a cage along with some owl treats. They then went back home and Harry waited excitedly for his training which was starting the next day.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: UHH… GUYS, M SORRY, BUT I AM NEW HERE, SO I DON'T KNOW HOW TO READ REVIEWS HERE. CAN ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME OUT? I'LL POST A NEW CHAPTER WITHIN A FEW DAYS…**


	4. Chapter 3: The Training

_**A/N: Thanks, everyone for your reviews I really appreciate them.**_

_**Sweetgirl23: in this fic, Vernon does not play any important role. He is a supportive husband who loves his wife petunia and wants to keep her happy.**_

_**Phynixfire: Thanks. **_

_**Athenakitty: harry may be shoplifting sometime in the future**_

_**Steve m potter: you want this to be a harem… very well… it will be decided based on votes. **_

_**Ladasavay: thanks for your critic, but as m new here, I do not know how to use this site fully. As you can see, it took me 5 days to find out how to read reviews… (*grins sheepishly*)**_

_**Verox29: thank you. **_

_**Thewolfinsheepsclothing: thank you, but I was only able to read your advice after I was able to access my reviews, anyways, still thanks.**_

_**Nightwing27: thank you.**_

_**As you see that I mentioned earlier, I will be holding votes to see what this fic should be like. Your options are,**_

_**Harry-harem**_

_**Harry-Hermione**_

_**Harry-Daphne**_

_**Harry-Ginny**_

_**Harry-Luna**_

_**Harry-OC harem**_

_**Harry-OC**_

_**Harry-Cho**_

_**Harry-Susan**_

_**Harry-N. Tonks**_

_**Harry-Narcissa**_

_**Harry-Bellatrix L.**_

_**Harry-Fleur D.**_

_**Harry-parvati P.**_

_**Harry-Lavender**_

_**Harry-Blaise zabini(female)**_

_**Therefore, these are the options that you have. I am sorry but I will not be doing any slash stories. Moreover, I am just writing as it comes to me. I do not have any specific outline for the story or plot… so your feedback will be much appreciated. I will try to keep as many of you happy that I can. Remember, it is not only my story, its every fan's story. So, please help me write it. Anyways, now, onward with the story.**_

**CHAPTER 3: The Training**

Harry got up in the morning excited that he will be starting his training today. He got up and hurriedly went into the shower. After coming back outside, he quickly took out a white t-shirt with black jeans and came down for breakfast.

At the table, everyone was having their breakfast when suddenly the sandwich in Vernon's hand exploded showering his full face with bits and crumbs of vegetable and bread. Harry and Dudley fell down on the floor laughing while Petunia tried hard and failed miserably to look stern. Vernon narrowed his eyes at Harry and said, "Now look here boy, you have to be careful with your gift or someone might get hurt!" Harry just grinned foolishly at Vernon while Vernon harrumphed and stomped away. As soon as Vernon was out of sight, Petunia broke into giggles while Harry and Dudley started laughing again. After they calmed down and finished their breakfast, Petunia handed Harry a broken piece of wooden frame and said, "It is a portkey to the bank. It will be activated within 2 minutes. You have everything with you?" Harry replied excitedly, "Yes aunt petunia. I have my wand and the dairy you gave me for notes."

The portkey activated and there was a sudden pull in Harry's navel area and dropped in a very big room in a heap. "Good morning Mr. Richards", a goblin said. Harry turned around and saw a goblin standing at the end of the room with a very old man. Harry nodded to the goblin and asked, "What will I be learning today?" The goblin replied, "Well Mr. Richards today will be your introductory class to occulemency and nothing else. Mr. David here will be taking over from here. He will be your main tutor overlooking your whole education in magic."

With that, the goblin went out of the room. Mr. David went to the chair, sat down, and asked Harry to sit in front of him. When Harry sat there, he started explaining, "Occulemency is a very difficult branch of study. Not many people are able to do it. You will be learning how to detect the slightest of intrusion, how to block them, how to trap people in your mind, how to block pain, etc. By the time you are eleven, you will be a master occulemence, if you do your share of hard work in it. Now, I have prepared a timetable for you to follow and you have to follow it diligently." Harry nodded in understanding. Then the man took out a parchment and gave it to Harry. Harry looked it over quietly.

_Monday:_

_5:00am-Get up, 5:00-5:30am-Running, 5:30-6:30am-Meditation, 6:30-7:00am-Breakfast, 7:00am-1:00pm-School, 1:00-1:30pm-Lunch, 1:30-4:30pm-Transfiguration, 4:30-5:00pm-Break, 5:00-8:00pm-History of magic, 8:00-8:30pm-Dinner, 8:30-9:00pm-Meditate, 9:00pm-Bed._

_Tuesday_

_5:00am-Get up, 5:00-5:30am-Running, 5:30-6:30am-Meditation, 6:30-7:00am-Breakfast, 7:00am-1:00pm-School, 1:00-1:30pm-Lunch, 1:30-4:30pm-Charms, 4:30-5:00pm-Break, 5:00-8:00pm-Occulemency, 8:00-8:30pm-Dinner, 8:30-9:00pm-Meditate, 9:00pm-Bed._

_Wednesday_

_5:00am-Get up, 5:00-5:30am-Running, 5:30-6:30am-Meditation, 6:30-7:00am-Breakfast, 7:00am-1:00pm-School, 1:00-1:30pm-Lunch, 1:30-4:30pm-Runes, 4:30-5:00pm-Break, 5:00-8:00pm-Pureblood history and practices, 8:00-8:30pm-Dinner, 8:30-9:00pm-Meditate, 9:00pm-Bed._

_Thursday_

_5:00am-Get up, 5:00-5:30am-Running, 5:30-6:30am-Meditation, 6:30-7:00am-Breakfast, 7:00am-1:00pm-School, 1:00-1:30pm-Lunch, 1:30-4:30pm-Defence against the dark arts, 4:30-5:00pm-Break, 5:00-8:00pm-Ninja Training, 8:00-8:30pm-Dinner, 8:30-9:00pm-Meditate, 9:00pm-Bed._

_Friday_

_5:00am-Get up, 5:00-5:30am-Running, 5:30-6:30am-Meditation, 6:30-7:00am-Breakfast, 7:00am-1:00pm-School, 1:00-1:30pm-Lunch, 1:30-4:30pm-Potions, 4:30-5:00pm-Break, 5:00-8:00pm-Dueling Training, 8:00-8:30pm-Dinner, 8:30-9:00pm-Meditate, 9:00pm-Bed._

_Saturday_

_5:00am-Get up, 5:00-5:30am-Running, 5:30-6:30am-Meditation, 6:30-7:00am-Breakfast, 7:00am-1:00pm-School, 1:00-1:30pm-Lunch, 1:30-4:30pm-Arithemency, 4:30-5:00pm-Break, 5:00-8:00pm-Legelimency, 8:00-8:30pm-Dinner, 8:30-9:00pm-Meditate, 9:00pm-Bed._

_Sunday_

_5:00am-Get up, 5:00-5:30am-Running, 5:30-6:30am-Meditation, 6:30-7:00am-Breakfast, 7:00-8:00am-Learning about history and powers of vampires, 8:00-9:00am-Learning about history and powers of Werewolves, 9:00-10:00am-Learning about history and powers of Veela, 10:00-11:00am-Break, 11:00am-12:00pm-Learning Politics, 12:00-1:00pm-Learning Ancient Languages, 1:00-1:30pm-Lunch, 1:30-4:30pm-Care of Magical Creatures, 4:30-5:00pm-Break, 5:00-8:00pm-History of magic, 8:00-8:30pm-Dinner, 8:30-9:00pm-Meditate, 9:00pm-Bed._

Once Harry finished going through his timetable, Mr. David continued, "As you can see, you have a very tight schedule. Different Tutors will be meeting you to teach you different subjects. Now, do not worry Mr. Richards, as all your tutors including me, have signed a magical binding contract stating that we cannot, under any circumstances betray the secrets or knowledge of our student that will be you. Now, if you don't have any questions, we can start with your Occulemency training." Saying so Mr. David looked over at Harry. When Harry did not raise any questions, Mr. David continued, "Occulemency is the art of guarding your mind against foreign intrusions. You can protect your mind in many ways depending on your choice. You can Guard your real memories under a curtain of false memories, or you can build a wall around your memories, you can also build defenses other than walls around your memories, and can lay traps. In short, your ability at occulemency depends on your will and your imagination." Mr. David stopped when Harry cleared his throat. Harry asked, "Can I protect my memories by creating false memories as the first line of defense and then creating walls and traps as the second line of defense?" Mr. David gave a booming laughter and said, "Well done my boy! I can see that you will do very well in occulemency. Therefore, the first order of business is to start clearing your mind. Close your eyes and sit in a lotus position. Now slowly relax your body. Concentrate on your breathing. Take slow deep breaths." Harry started meditating as Mr. David instructed. Soon he found himself alone in a very dark place. 'Where am I?' Harry thought to himself. "You are inside your mind." A voice said. Harry spun around and saw a boy who looked exactly like him but was without clothes. "Who are you?' Harry asked. "I am your conscience." Harry-conscience replied. He then continued, "You are in your own mind. You can make this place whatever you want to be. Go on. Give it a try." Harry then thought of a big meadow with a beach in the distance along with a very calm lake and suddenly he was standing in a meadow and he could see the lake in the distance. Then the conscience-harry spoke, "Now, you have to start ordering your memories." He took Harry at the end of the meadow and showed him a pond. "These are your memories. You have to start ordering them in sequence. Place them in compartments where you can easily access them." Harry started doing. After about half an hour conscience-harry said, "you have to leave now." Everything started swirling and soon Harry was surfacing again.

Mr. David was looking closely at Harry and thought to himself, 'Amazing! He is doing meditation for the first time and he has already gone to his inner self. What an amazing child! He will surely be a great wizard…'

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Mr. David was smiling at him. Harry smiled back at him and Mr. David asked, "So, want to tell me about your meditation?" Harry explained everything then Mr. David said, "Very good. Keep meditating like this. Do not worry about your rest of the books. Your other tutors will be bringing them to you. You can go home for today. Take this book with you and read it over." Mr. David gave a book on occulemency to Harry. As Harry got ready to leave by the portkey, Mr. David thought, 'This child has got an amazing mind. I will not be surprised if he turns out to be more powerful than even Albus Dumbledore is.

Thus Harry's training started. There was nothing that was too difficult for Harry.

_Six weeks later, while meditating at night_

Harry again sat down for meditation and was soon lost to his inner world,

{_In Harry's mind}_

Harry looked around his mind. He had finished sorting his memories and now it was in the form of a small sphere. Now he was thinking of where to hide his memories when he was hit with a sudden inspiration. Harry imagined an invisible path from the beach to outwards into the lake. Slowly he started walking towards the centre of the lake. After reaching the centre of the lake, he closed his eyes and imagined a small patch of invisible land where he could place his memories inside an invisible chest. After placing his memories inside the chest, he locked the chest with a password in parceltongue. Then he imagined a huge lake-dragon and it came into existence near him. Harry ordered the dragon not to let anyone apart from him to come near his memories. He then imagined sharks and poisonous fishes swimming around the ocean. Then he came back to the beach and imagined explosive landmines in the sand all around the beach. Then he reached the meadow and imagined an army of werewolves and vampires. After that, he imagined a heavy mist surrounding everything. Then he started building a fort around the whole of the meadow and the lake.

Soon Harry finished building the fort. He placed various traps around the walls of the fort. He placed barbed wires along the outer walls of the fort. Then he imagined an unbreakable barrier around the fort. Beyond the fort, he imagined there to be a void. An empty never filling black void. Beyond the void, he then started placing false memories. While he was working on his mind, he located a black dark place from where cold feeling was coming. It felt foreign to Harry's mind. Therefore, he started trying to expel the cold presence. Suddenly the cold presence attacked Harry.

_Outside Harry's mind_

Harry suddenly started screaming. Petunia rushed to his side trying to wake him up but it was of no use. Harry screamed loudly again and his body started burning with fever. Suddenly black flames erupted from the place where his scar was. Petunia screamed not knowing what to do. She could not even come near Harry due to the extreme heat coming from the black fire. Harry started screaming continuously as if he was being tortured. Petunia was crying continuously not knowing what to do. Suddenly the black flames increased in intensity and an inhuman scream came from within flames. The flames then died out and Harry was left without any harm. Petunia rushed to him, held him in her arms, and cried bitterly kissing him repeatedly on his face. "Aunt Petunia?" A small rough voice asked. Petunia gave a cry of relief and hugged him tightly, "C… can't breathe…" Harry tried to say, "Oh! I'm sorry dear, here, drink some water." Petunia handed a glass of water to Harry and waited for him to finish. After he finished, Petunia tucked him in the bed and said, "Now rest and go to sleep. I want to hear what happened in the morning. Ok? Now sleep." Harry nodded and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_Next morning at breakfast_

While Harry was having his breakfast, Petunia asked him, "What happened last night Harry?" Harry looked at Petunia and said quietly, "It was nothing. I was just having a pain in my scar. I saw a nightmare that was very realistic, in which I was tortured. I don't think it will happen again." "Are you sure?" Petunia asked looking worried. "I'm sure. Please do not worry. I will be fine." Harry replied smiling at her. Petunia smiled back uncertainly while Harry thought to himself, "What happened last night was very weird. That foreign presence which attacked me is no longer there but a bunch of memories is left behind by it. I have to slowly examine and re-order those memories and sort through them.

_Six months later_

Harry sat meditating in his room. Slowly he opened his eyes and he looked very green. He thought to himself, 'What a horrible man. Just to gain power and immortality he has done so many horrific rituals and crimes. I have to prepare myself. He is out there somewhere biding his time, and when he comes, I will be ready for him.'HHa

_Next day during Transfigurations_

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the image of griffin. Slowly, his body started changing. His hands turned into paws, his legs turned into lion legs, golden wings sprouted on his back and his head turned into that of a lion. Harry roared and looked around and he spotted the trainer. The trainer was smiling brightly at him and said, "Very good! Excellent! I have never seen anything like it in years! Now just concentrate on your human image and try to turn back." Harry tried but could not do it. The single transformation had taken a lot out of him. He shook his head at the trainer who chuckled and said, "No problem child. I will turn you this time. You have to try on your own next time. Alright?" Harry turned back to his normal self and smiled up at his tutor. "I will try my best sir." He replied.

Thus, Harry continued his training in magic until the summer before his first year and by that time; Harry completed the curriculum for all the seven years at Hogwarts. He had already discovered seven forms of his animagus side namely, _Golden Griffin, Unicorn, Boa Constrictor, Phoenix, Owl, Shark _and _Black Panther. _In addition, he had mastered his metamorphous ability and was able to do first yr to fifth yr spells wand less. He took a well-deserved break in the summer before his 1st year at Hogwarts and was impatiently waiting for his letter from Hogwarts.

_**A/N: Sorry guys that I cut short his training sessions, as they were a lot to write down without cutting them short. Just so that you know, I have started the poll for the Harry relationships that you want in this fic, on my Profile Page. It will be a closed poll and the result will be displayed at the end of the poll. Therefore, hurry and vote for your favorite pair as fast as you can because you never know when the polls will end! See you next time!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Summer before 1st year,part I

_**A/N: Hey there guys, now that harry is trained before Hogwarts, an exciting summer is on the way. Travel with Harry as he makes new exciting discoveries.**_

_**Steve m potter:**__** Thanks for your encouraging words. **_

_**Phynixfire:**__** Thanks for your advice.**_

_**Kail mursil II:**__** Thank you**_

_**Therio:**__** Thank you for putting your feelings into your review. Well, it is, as you said an adventure saga, but Harry, despite being powerful, is not invincible. Moreover, the ties that he will make will help him through tough times. Because the greatest of heroes can fall when they do not have an emotional outlet. As I will be going on with the polls, respecting the viewer's choice, if it turns out harem or any other pairing that you don't like, I will be sad to see one of my viewers leave. Nevertheless, I will go with the public opinion. Sorry about that.**_

_**Loretta537:**__** Dudley will not be having much of a role in this fic. I may include bits about him here and there, but nothing too specific on him.**_

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I am excited that you all guys are loving my story. Thank you all for your support. Remember guys, that I am doing a blind poll in my profile page. So if you want a particular pairing, make sure that you vote. As I will go with the most votes pairing and not with individual wishes in a review. Thank you all.**_

**Chapter 4: The Summer before First Year (Part I)**

_July 1, 1992_

Loud knocking on his door woke up Harry on the morning of the summer before his first year.

"Get up honey. It's time for breakfast." Aunt petunia called through the door. Harry got up groggily and looked at the digital clock on his bedside table. It read 7:00 am. Harry had been awake late last night going through the memories of Tom Riddle for information on his horucruxes. He had decided to go after the horucruxes before leaving for Hogwarts. He had decided to go after the gaunt week this week. He had to go for shopping in Diagon Alley to get a few things ready.

"Coming!" Harry yelled back and got up. Due to the physical training that he got for 6 yrs, harry had quite a lean and athletic figure for a 10 yr-soon-to-be 11 yr old. He took clean briefs and clothes and went to the bathroom for a cold shower.

15 minutes later Harry came down dressed in tight black jeans and a Metallica t-shirt. He quickly gobbled down his breakfast while Petunia looked at him disapprovingly.

"Slow down Harry. You will choke on your breakfast." Said Petunia sending him a glare.

"'Vet get ugen wok…" while saying Harry choked, coughed a bit, and drained down a glass water to sooth his throat.

"Told you so" Petunia said with a smug expression. Harry stuck out his tongue at her while she giggled.

"Well, I have some urgent work today so I'm in a hurry. I dunno by what time I will return. That's why I'm trying to rush." Said Harry. Petunia looked sad but did not say anything.

Harry did not notice her expression and rushed out. Outside in the back yard, harry removed his pendant to remove the glamour and concentrated hard. Soon he grew into a muscular guy with height 5 feet 11 inches. He had dark brown hair with blue eyes. He had his hair long up till his waist, which he tied up in a high ponytail. He was lean and muscular with high cheekbones and straight perfect nose. His lips were rosy and full and he looked like an elfin lord out of fantasy books.

He quickly transfigured his clothes to fit him properly and walked down the road of Mongolia crescent looking for an empty alley. When he found one, he quickly entered the alley and after checking for muggles, he quickly apparated away.

He arrived at the apparition point in Diagon alley and slowly moved towards the wizarding bank. He soon was inside the office of Ragnok and turned back into his real self.

"Oh! Mr. Potter! How can I help you today?" Ragnok asked looking up from his papers.

"I would like to look at my inheritance. I want to see all that I have inherited along with bank statements, properties and such." Harry replied.

"Very well. Please wait while I procure the required papers." Replied Ragnok while taking out a piece of parchment and writing something on it. The parchment disappeared with a flash and after half an hour, a goblin returned with some official looking papers.

Ragnok handed them over to Harry and said, "As you are the last surviving member of the Ancient and the most noble house of Potter, you have inherited the title of Lord Potter. These are the list of properties of the house of Potter. You have manors in France and Italy as well as a house in Godric's hallow where your parents lived. Now that house is in ruins.

In addition, you have a total of 10,00,00,000 galleons in the family vault with an interest of 10,000 galleons per month. Would you like to know anything else Mr. Potter?"

"When will I be able to take on the position as the Head of the House of Potter?" Harry asked.

"Whenever you want Mr. Potter." Ragnok replied.

"I would like to take on the position as the Head of the House of Potter then." Replied Harry.

Ragnok took out a box, gave it to Harry, and said, "The box contains the ring of the head of the house of Potter. The ring has magical properties that will allow you to control the wards of the various properties of the Potter family around the world. In addition, they prevent mind manipulation magic and potions from taking effect. However it won't stop an unforgivable."

Harry opened the box and saw a single ring with the Potter crest on it. The crest had a shield with a large P on it and a huge griffin, which held the shield. Harry slid on the ring on the middle finger of his right hand where it shrunk in size to fit his finger.

Harry looked up at Ragnok again and said, "I would like you to perform an inheritance test on me. I'm simply curious to know if I have inherited anything else."

Ragnok nodded and took out a piece of parchment and asked Harry to place a drop of blood on the parchment. The parchment soaked the blood and soon words started forming on the piece of parchment.

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Darius-Markus-Vrenns-Valour_

_Head of the house of Potter_

_Heir of the house of Black_

_Head of the house of Gryffindor_

_Head of the house of Ravenclaw_

_Head of the house of Hufflepuff_

_Head of the house of Slytherin_

_Head of the house of Darius_

_Head of the house of Markus_

_Head of the house of Vrenns_

_Head of the house of Valour_

Ragnok looked gobsmakked at the amount of houses that Harry was head of.

"No wonder you have inherited so many talents." He murmured. Harry was looking at the parchment and his brain was working in over-drive.

"can I access my family vault of Potters now that I am the head?" Asked Harry. The goblin looked thoughtful and then replied,

"Normally you have to be emancipated or legally an adult to access your vault but under special request and circumstances we may allow that" the goblin said evasively.

"I just want to see if my parents have left something specifically for me to read or access. Also, I would like to access to the list of people to whom they would have been comfortable with being my guardian." Harry replied looking closely at the goblin.

The goblin nodded with resignation and lead Harry to the Potter family vault. They travelled down the vault lines and finally reached a massive door with the potter crest. The goblin raised his hand and stroked the door and the door melted away. The door led into a large cavern with another door with a huge griffin standing in front of it. The goblin turned to Harry and said, "He is the vault protector of your family. You have to go in front of him and claim your name and your parentage and wait for him to recognize you. After he recognizes you, he will allow you to access the vault."

Harry was looking at the griffin with awe and only nodded. He walked slowly towards the griffin while the griffin looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. When harry was a few feet away from the griffin, he stopped and stated, "I am Harry James Potter, son of James Adam Potter and Lily James Potter, Head of the house of Potter." The griffin looked closely at Harry and then stepped forward and started sniffing him. Within a few seconds, the griffin recognized him, stepped back, and dropped down into what was an unmistakable bow. Harry looked happily at the griffin then tentatively stepped forward and petted the beak of the griffin. The griffin obviously pleased closed his eyes and chirped in a friendly manner. Harry smiled and then looked at the goblin again waiting for further instructions. The goblin nodded and said, "Now you have to place your hand on the potter crest of the door and again state your name. The door will scan your magical signature and then allow your access."

Harry nodded and walked towards the door. He reached up, placed his hand on the potter crest, and stated his name and parentage. The door recognized his magical signature and allowed him to enter.

When Harry entered, he saw that the place was filled with mountains of galleons sickles and knuts. There were various suits of golden armor of medieval period as well as armor robes made of dragon skin, basilisk skin etc displayed on various statues. While harry was looking around, he spotted various swords hanging on the walls. One particular sword caught his eye. It was a two-piece sword, which had a double edge. It was extremely thin and very light. There were various runes engraved along the blade of the sword as well as on the scabbard. There was a completely black blade sword as well as a completely white blade part of the sword. Finding it curious, Harry took it from the wall and saw that there was a scroll of parchment tied to the scabbard. He unrolled the scroll and saw that the various properties of the sword were written on it.

_Along with being invisible to everyone apart from the wielder, this sword pair also absorbs all forms of magic. The blades are enchanted to remain forever sharp and can cut through anything including stones and metals. The sword is also enchanted never to harm its bonded wielder. The sword also acts like a wand and spells can be shot through the sword in times of need. Moreover, there is an added enchantment on the sword, which is self-updating. As long as the sword is in the hands of the wielder, it will remain invisible as well as the wielder will be able to perform all forms of swordsmanship, which have been created up until date. To bond to the sword, place a drop of your blood over the crest of both the scabbards at the same time and repeat the following words,_

"_**Ego praeceptum eius iugum gladius tenus exsisto vinculum gratia mihi"**_

Harry did as was instructed and soon there was a bright flash of light. Harry then picked up the swords and placed them on a nearby table. He started looking at the armor robes and soon saw one with a potter crest. Acting on instinct, Harry placed his hand on the crest and stated his name. As soon as he did so, the statue and the robe shrunk to his size. He took off the robe and placed it over the swords as well. He then saw a letter addressed to him on the table. Wondering whom it was from and how it got there, Harry picked up the letter and started reading it.

_Harry,_

_How are you honey? It is I, your mother. I do not know how old you will be when you will get this letter sweetheart, but I want to give you specific warnings. First, never trust Dumbledore or the Weasleys. I do not know about the children, but the matron of the house, Molly Weasley is as manipulative and selfish as Dumbledore. Now, first, you should have been living with your godfather, Sirius Black. However, if I know Dumbledore, then you would not be living with him and Dumbledore must have done something to him. Find out what has happened to him son. He was your father's best friend and the best man at our marriage. We went into hiding as soon as Dumbledore told us that a prophecy had been made regarding you and Voldemort. It says, _

_**The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, but he will have a power the dark lord knows not, and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches.**_

_Be careful Harry. When Dumbledore told us the prophecy. There was something fishy about the way he spoke. I am completely sure that he will try to bring you under his control. I do not know what plans he has for you my son, but please be wary. _

_Now, about your godfather. If I know dumblecock correctly, he would have accused Sirius black of being our secret keeper and being a follower of the dark lord. You should know this son, that while he was our secret keeper, we changed him to peter Pettigrew at the last second. It was not your godfather who betrayed us dear. It was Pettigrew. He betrayed us son. _

_Your father and I are really sorry that we are not there to help you son. No matter what happens, never forget or doubt that we love you son. We love you a lot son and we are watching over you. _

_Love you a lot,_

_Mom_

As Harry finished the letter, there were tears in his eyes. As he kept the letter, he saw another letter addressed to him. He opened this letter as well and saw that it was from his dad. With trembling hands, Harry read the letter from his father.

_Hey, kid!_

_How are ya? I guess your mother has got you all sentimental. Now let me tell you son, life is short. So never dwell on your losses and be miserable. Be wary of your enemies, but enjoy your life. Now son, I have left some journal for you in which several prank ideas are there as well as a piece of parchment. The piece of parchment is a whole map of Hogwarts with all the secret passageways and everything that we discovered. It will be dead useful to you. The password for the journal and the map is, 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.' When you finish your work with the journal or the map, just tap it with your wand and say, 'Mischief managed' Now, I know for sure that if your mom sees me writing all this to you she will kill me before Voldemort reaches me, *winks* that's why I'm hiding in the attic and writing this letter to you. Now please do me a favor and when you finish reading the letter please pull of the best pranks that you can. Alright my son? _

_Me and my group of best friends were known as the mauderers. We all had an animal form and had nicknames. You are the next generation of mauderer and I want you to live up to our name. Got that my son? I was a dear with antlers and my nickname was prongs. Your godfather was a grim and nicknamed as padfoot. Then there was Remus Lupin who was a werewolf, we named him moony. Peter Pettigrew was a rat named wormtail. _

_I hope you become an animagus soon son and enjoy life to the fullest. Oh my, lily is calling for dinner and if I do not go soon, she will hex me into the next century. Take care son. I will love you always. Remember your dad's advice. Life is too short to be miserable for a long time. Get out there and enjoy life. _

_With love always,_

_Dad_

As Harry finished reading the letter, there was a smile on his face. He looked around and saw a small box. He opened the box and saw a journal and a blank piece of parchment. When he opened the journal, he saw that it was empty. Confused, he opened the piece of parchment and saw it empty as well. Remembering what his dad wrote in his letter, Harry tapped the parchment with his wand and spoke, "**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"** As soon as he finished reciting the password, he saw thin lines crawling over the parchment. Soon words started forming on the map,

_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present, 'The Mauderers Map'_

It was a whole map of Hogwarts. Harry saw small dots moving around with names written next to the dots. Harry looked at the map in wonder. Then he quickly tapped the map and said, **"Mischief managed"**

Harry then quickly returned the map and the journal and hurried to keep it next to the robes and sword. Then Harry called the goblin and said, "I need to take out these stuffs from the vault. How am I supposed to carry them back?" The goblin simply handed him a small bag and said, "This is a bottomless bag. You can place as much amount of goods as you want in it." Harry quickly followed the instructions and reached the office of Ragnok. Sitting in front of Ragnok, Harry asked, What do you know about Sirius Black?"

Ragnok replied, "Sirius Black was convicted of murder of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen other muggles nearly 10 years ago and sent to Azkaban."

Harry nodded in understanding and said, "I would like to get emancipated. What are the procedures?"

The goblin took out the emancipation papers and started showing it to Harry. "These are the places where you and your aunt have to sign. After the required signatures, you have to send it to us and then we would send the papers to the required department in the ministry. Nodding in understanding, Harry took the papers and placed them inside the pocket. He stood up, shook the Goblin's hand, and said in Goblin tongue, ::**it was nice doing business with you. May your gold always prosper**::

The goblin looking pleased replied likewise. After Harry came out of the Gringrotts bank, he went in search of the robes shop because he was quite positive that he would be summoned to the ministry as soon as they read his name. He soon spotted a shop named, 'Madam Malkiln's robes for all occasions' and went inside.

When he reached inside, he again morphed back to his real self, went to the witch with a measuring tape hanging around her neck, and said, "I would like to buy formal robes for a hearing at the ministry. And I would also like you to place the Potter crest on its chest."

The witch looked up at Harry in amazement but before she could scream out his name he said, "I would like the business to remain confidential please." The witch nodded her head and started taking measurements for harry. Soon she had the measurements and asked him in which color would he like the robe. Harry said that he preferred black and the witch soon had a beautifully designed black robe available for him. Harry nodded to her and took the robe. He then took out the wand and morphed back to the previous form. The witch looked at him in amazement but before she could say anything, Harry obliviated her and went out smirking without paying. He reached the apparating point and apparated back home.

As soon as he entered, he went to Petunia and said, "Aunt Petunia, there is something important I want to talk to you about."

Petunia turned around and looked at Harry and with a worried expression said, What is it dear?"

Harry sat down on the stool and started explaining everything that he had to do. He excluded everything about the horucruxes but just told her that it was important for him to live alone now so that she would not be harmed. Petunia cried but understood what had to be done, and agreed with him. Harry then showed her the papers, asked her to sign in the required places, and after signing himself, sent the papers to Ragnok with Hedwig.

Harry went upstairs to his room and laying down on his bed he started waiting for the bomb to drop on the wizarding world that Harry Potter is alive and is coming back.

_**A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait. Please send reviews. The reviews do help me a lot with the ideas. Waiting for your reviews, this is your favorite author, signing out.**_


	6. Chapter 5:Summer before 1st year,part II

_**A/N: Hello guys, this is the fifth chapter of my story. I am glad of the responses I got fro you all. I hope my story is not too slow. I will respond to your reviews at the end of this chapter.**_

**Chapter 5: Summer before first year, part II**

_July 2, 1992_

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office_

Dumbledore sighed deeply. It was nearly 10 years since he had left that potter brat with the mudbloods and they had promptly disappeared the next day. All his instruments and spells were unable to track down the Potter brat. To say that the headmaster was pissed was an understatement. It was time for the brat to start his magical schooling and the brat was dead for all intents and purpose. However, the stone, which tracked the brat's life energy, was still glowing, meaning that the brat was still alive. To make matters worse, he was denied by the goblins to access the vault of the potters when he had claimed that the brat was dead and he was to receive all the inheritance.

Suddenly the fireplace flared and the minister of magic's head came in the fireplace.

"Dumbledore! I have some urgent matter to discuss with you!" Said the so-called minister. Dumbledore sighed again. How long did he have to deal with such ignorant fools he thought.

"You can come to my office Cornelius." Dumbledore replied. The head of the minister vanished and he stepped out of the fireplace.

"The whole ministry is in an uproar Dumbledore. We got a letter requesting emancipation of Harry Potter. It was also signed by his Aunt who was his muggle as well as magical guardian." Said the minister Cornelius Fudge in a flustered tone. Dumbledore looked shocked for a second then asked, "Have you been able to track as to where the letter came from?"

"The letter came from Gringrotts. And the goblins won't tell his where-about based on the customer privacy policy." Fudge replied with a disgruntled tone.

"Hmmm… I guess we will have to wait for the hearing to catch hold of Mr. Potter. No need to worry. Schedule the hearing for tomorrow morning at 10 am. I will be there." Dumbledore said with a tone of finality. Fudge grunted and left for his office. After fudge left, Dumbledore thought to himself, 'At last, I will get my hands on you Potter… then your wealth will be mine and you will be my perfect sacrificial weapon' then Dumbledore threw his head back and laughed like a maniac, 'HA HA HA ha … *cough* *cough* Then Dumbledore started gasping for his breath. Fawkes looked over at him and said through the mind link, "_you know you are too old to laugh like that. You are getting __**old **__'old man'. Get over it and die in 'piece'. Seriously I would have left you the moment you turned evil if you hadn't trapped me through your blood rituals." _Then as if to prove his point, Fawkes turned his face away from him.

Dumbledore turned red in his face in anger and shouted, "SHUT UP YOU MANGY OLD CHICKEN!" and then threw an Aveda kedavra at Fawkes who promptly burst into flames. Dumbledore then turned his face away and held the bridge of his nose thinking of ways to get control over his sacrificial lamb again.

Next morning, Harry arrived at Gringrotts bank where the goblins provided him with a portkey to the ministry area. Harry arrived at the ministry reception area with Petunia and saw that the place was swarming with reporters. The reporters immediately started swarming him to try to get an interview. Harry saw this and spoke loudly in the cacophony, "Please calm down. I will answer some of your questions after I finish my business with the ministry." The reporters calmed down and aurors finally made their way over to them and led them to the courtroom where the hearing was to take place.

When the hearing finally started, Harry finally was able to present his case in front of the court. After being questioned, Harry replied, "There is a good reason as to why I need to be emancipated. First reason is that as I am the last Potter in line, I needed to take over as the head of the family to immediately look into the family businesses. Moreover, you all know that when I was a child, the dark lord tried to kill me, but you never know what happened that night and neither do me. As far as I have read the magical theories, it can only be concluded that my magic somehow perceived the danger and reacted on its own. There is no guarantee that it will happen again. With the dark lord gone, we never know whether all of his servants were caught or not. We have no way of knowing. Simply put, I am in danger and will be all the time until the time comes where I will b able to take care of myself. With the help of emancipation, I will be able to practice my magic during the holidays so that I can prepare myself if there were to be any danger. I think and I know that you will all agree that it is better to be prepared than to feel sorry later. With the chance, that you will grant my request of emancipation, I will uphold the responsibility of being emancipated with the full honor that befits the house of Potter. I have read and learned various course books of Hogwarts in advance and while I am confident that I can pass any theory paper that you feel a child of my age should pass, I cannot say the same for the practical aspect of the education." There were some murmurs around the hall while Dumbledore was seething. He had to keep Potter away from learning too much magic or his plans would fail. Immediately he started forming plans and decided to visit the Weasleys after the court. Madam Marchbanks started questioning Harry on the first year syllabus and was amazed at the child's capabilities. They began discussing that surely their savior who was so much responsible towards his studies would be responsible towards other areas of his life as well. They called on a vote for allowing emancipation and while quite a few were against it, more than half the juries were totally for the cause. After Harry got his emancipation letters, Fudge took him to a corner to talk to him.

Mr. Fudge said, "Well Mr. Potter, congratulations for the emancipation. As I see, you are quite wise beyond your years; I was thinking what you think about the ministry so far."

Harry immediately understood what Fudge was trying to do and answered carefully, "Minister, while I haven't seen the ministry enough to place my thoughts, I have one thought about how any form of government should be. As it is, a government is made for the people. Not for the officials to abuse their rights. As long as the ministry works for the good of people, as long as 'you' keep making decisions for the welfare of the people, you can be sure that the ministry and you will have my full support behind you."

With that said Harry immediately turned around and took Petunia to the ministry reception area to get out of there. As soon as he reached however, he was again mobbed by the reporters. He asked them to calm down so that he could answer their few questions.

A witch with blond hair spoke first, "Mr. Potter, I am Selena Andrews from the _Daily Prophet_. Where were you all these years?"

Harry looked at the witch calmly and replied, "I am sorry, but I cannot disclose that information. For reasons I have already given to the necessary ministry officials, I am at a safe place. Next question please."

A middle-aged wizard asked the next question, "Mr. Potter, what is your thought about the present condition of the ministry?"

Harry turned towards him and answered carefully, "While I haven't seen the ministry enough, I will tell you as long as the ministry is fair towards our magical world, I have no problems with it. As you would have noticed, I said, 'magical world' rather than 'our people'. What I mean to tell you is that while I have only now come to the magical world, I was busy reading about our world from various books and I have noticed that there are many flaws in our world, most noticeably our treatment of other magical beings. While it is good to try to be safe, it is wrong to be bigoted towards other magical races just because they are not humans or part humans. They are sentient beings who all have their own feelings and emotions. Try and reverse your roles with them. If for example, the magical world was ruled by veelas or vampires or goblins or werewolves, and if they were the ones to treat us as we treat them just because of our fears, how would you feel in their place?"

A reporter spluttered indignantly and exclaimed, "But some of them are dark creatures!"

Harry shook his head sadly and said, "This is what is holding our world back. This racism, whether due to blood or due to being of another race is the very reason, which gives hold to the aspiring dark lords. Think about it, if every sentient being were treated with the respect they deserve, why would there be any given chance for them to be evil? All of you are forgetting that even humans turn to evil and murder. Just as not every human is good or bad, in the same way, not every sentient being is good or bad. Please think about it. You call them sentient beings. You acknowledge that they have emotions but still you treat them as dirt. The current condition of racism in magical Britain saddens me."

With that, Harry activated the portkey and was whisked away from the ministry.

_**A/N: I am sorry for the long wait, my laptop had spoiled, so I was not able to update. I will update sooner. Now, I 'demand' that you review my stories. How will I know whether you are liking my story or not if you do not review? *grins and winks* pls review! I am sorry if the chapter is short, but I wanted to post as soon possible.**_


	7. Author's note, 2

**A/N: **hey there everyone, sorry that I wasn't able to upload the story for a long time. Been going through some personal problems pertaining my family. Thank you all for your support. And don't worry. I will be updating soon. Sorry for the false alert. I will start writing the new chapter now.


	8. Chapter 6:Summer before 1st yr,part III

**A/N: **Hey there everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is the new chapter you all have been waiting for. Guys, please review… I am lacking some motivation… *winks*

_**Chapter 6: Summer before First year, part three**_

As Harry returned from the ministry, he quickly went and hugged Petunia and said, "Thanks Aunt Petunia, it means a lot to me, I love you so much… It hurts me to leave you now, but it will hurt me even more if you were to come to harm because of me. So please try and understand. I will try and visit you as much as I can. Please don't be mad at me?"

Harry looked up at Petunia with wide staring and fearful eyes with tears in them. Petunia sighed and thought, 'How can this child be so mature and so innocent looking at the same time?' With some difficulty, she replied, "How can I ever be mad at you child? I love you so much. Please do take care of yourself and please try to write to me weekly. I will miss you so much. Be careful. Alright?"

Harry smiled at her, and then she bent and kissed him on the forehead. Harry walked up to his room to pack while Petunia looked on sadly. As Harry entered his room, he waved his hand and all of his things flew around packing themselves neatly in a trunk. He then shrunk the trunk and placed it in his pocket. He called out to his familiar snake and said, "_Come we have to leave. We will be going to a new placccce now."_

His familiar crawled out from under the bed. It was now a good 5' long with its beautiful luster of skin it was really pretty to look at. Denwen then wrapped himself around Harry's torso and Harry was good to go.

Harry stepped out of his room and hugged Petunia one last time and then apparated to Diagon alley after changing into his elf like alter ego which he had named Benjamin. As soon as he arrived at Diagon alley, he went to Gringotts and approached the first Goblin Teller and spoke to him in gobbledicook, "**I wish to meet manager Ragnok."** The teller nodded and took him to Ragnok. After meeting with Ragnok, Harry got all of his family Head of the House rings as well as the heir ring for the House of Black. He also got a magical credit card with which he could withdraw money any time from his various vaults. Harry then took the address of the Potter manor and left.

Before exiting the bank, Harry transfigured his clothes into pure silk black hooded robes. His Shadow mage powers prevented anyone from seeing his face except for his eyes and shadows. He looked really intimidating. Harry then soon went to the Apothecary and purchased various healing potions under a stasis charm. Then Harry went to a trunk shop and purchased a multi-dimensional trunk which consisted of an apartment, a library, a potions lab, the normal looking trunk space, a dueling room, a rituals room, as well as a dungeon. The trunk had all of the latest security spells applied to it including password protection and light weight charm. Harry then entered Knockturn alley and entered the apothecary there and purchased various healing potions for injuries caused due to dark curses as well as a bottomless backpack which was spelled to hide detection of dark objects.

Harry then looked at the address for the Potter manor and apparated there. The potter manor was _huge. _There was simply no other word for it. Harry opened the door and was immediately accosted by a house-elf which greeted him, welcoming him back to the manor and introducing himself as the head elf of the Potter family. He then called various other house elves and introduced them to Harry. Harry then took a tour of the manor. The manor had 21 bedrooms all with their individual bathrooms and walk in wardrobes attached. The manor also had a living room, kitchen, dining room, dungeons, basement, a ballroom, 5 green houses, an owlery, a hospital wing as well as an attic. The property also contained a lake as well as a small forest which according to the house elves was home to many magical creatures.

Harry then settled his belongings in the Master suite. The master suite had a king sized bed with a chandelier on top of it. There was a study table as well as a book case. Near the fireplace there was a small coffee table with a recliner, a stuffed armchair and a loveseat. The room was decorated in sober colors which was what Harry liked best.

Harry then took his wand, his backpack containing healing potions and dresses in a practical outdoor dress and apparated to little Hamilton. He looked around ready to fire off an obliviation charm at any nearby muggles. Spotting nobody, Harry allowed himself to relax a little and set off towards the gaunt shack. After reaching the shack, Harry started dismantling the Wards surrounding the shack using Voldemort or rather as he preferred it, egoistic bastard's memories.

Harry soon found the Gaunt ring he was looking for, and using voldemort's memories, he quickly removed the soul piece from the ring. As Harry was about to leave, he suddenly had a strange urge to take the ring with him. Shrugging, he picked up the ring and soon apparated back to the Potter manor.

Harry spent the rest of the days till his birthday in the manor, reading the various books that were available there in the library.

_July 31__st__,_

Harry woke up on his birthday and was given breakfast in bed by his house elves. After finishing his breakfast, Harry went to his study where today's Daily Prophet was kept on the desk. While Harry was reading the news paper, an owl entered his study with a letter in its claws. Harry picked up the letter and saw on the back of the envelop, the crest of Hogwarts. Harry turned over the letter and read the address on the envelop wondering how they had found him in the Potter manor, which, according to the Goblins was unplottable, as well as contained many ancient wards.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Unknown_

Harry let a sigh escape and opened the envelop and read further.

_**Hogwarts School**_

_**Of Witchcraft**_

_**And Wizardry**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin 1**__**st**__** Class,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**_

_Mr. Potter,_

_This is to inform you that you have been accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The booklist and the material required are enclosed with this letter. Please note that the term starts on 1__st__ of September and the school train will leave from the platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 am. You are allowed to bring one pet, either an owl or a cat or a toad._

Harry let a smile play on his lips while reading the booklist and soon prepared to leave for Diagon alley.

_July 31__st__, 11:00 am, Diagon Alley,_

Harry arrived in Diagon alley in his alternate ego, to avoid the press. Harry first went inside the _Flourish and bolts _to buy his school books. Then, checking his booklist, ensuring that he had all the books available, Harry went to the apothecary to buy his first year's potions kit as well as pewter cauldron and brass set of scales. Harry then went to _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions _to buy his school robes.

Harry entered the shop in his real form and looked around for the shopkeeper. Soon a middle-aged lady came from the back and asked, "Hogwarts dear?" When Harry nodded his head, the lady smiled and beckoned him to the back of the store where she was fitting up a pale boy with platinum blonde hair who looked very snotty. Harry let out a small legilemency probe and found out that he was Lucius Malfoy's son. Deciding to have a little fun with him, Harry quietly stood on the school next to him.

Draco looked at Harry and asked, "Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded without saying anything.

Draco again asked, "Where are your parents?"

Harry replied shortly, "They are dead."

Draco said sorry not sounding sorry at all then further enquired, "Do you know which house you will gonna be in? I know that I will be in Slytherin. My whole family's been in Slytherin. What will you do if you get sorted in Hufflepuff? I will just leave the school."

Harry was liking this boy less and less every second. He replied with a mischievous smile, "Well, if your whole family has been in Slytherin, then doesn't it show the Hufflepuff loyalty towards your family? And if you have the guts to leave the school when you aren't sorted in your preferred house, doesn't it show the Gryffindor bravery?"

Draco was opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish not knowing what to say. Harry snickered inside his head while showing a polite smile on the outside. Just then Madam Malkins said that his robes were finished. So Harry paid for his clothes and left.

Harry then entered the _Olliwanders _for his wand, the last thing he needed was for anyone to recognize that his primary wand was custom made. Harry felt an odd feeling like he was being watched when he entered the shop.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Potter. I was wondering when you will be arriving here. Now hold out your wand arm while I check out the various wands suitable for you."

And so it went on. Harry felt like he had tried every wand in the shop and his arms were getting tired waving wands like a fool again and again. But Mr. Olliwander was getting more and more excited. He then went to the back of the shop and took out a dusty box with a glint in his eyes. As soon as harry touched the wand, it shot small sparks of red stars. Harry felt the wand warm but it was not responding to his core as well as his primary wand. Mr. Olliwander started muttering curious and curious hoping Harry would ask about the wand so that he could sow a seed of self doubt in Harry.

Harry read his intentions and simply paid for the wand and wand holster and went out. Harry then apparated to Petunia's place where they had an impromptu party and he got gifts from his family. Harry then waited for September 1st to arrive eagerly.


	9. Chapter 7: First yearpart 1

_**Author's Note: **__**thanks for the review everyone. Here's the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 7: First Year at Hogwarts(Part 1)**

Harry took his trunk and entered the King's Cross Station. Looking around Harry saw a family of red-heads and immediately narrowed his eyes. Avoiding them, he quickly entered platform 9 ¾. When he 1st saw Hogwarts Express, he wasn't impressed. I mean who used such a medieval type of steam engine today.

Shaking his head, Harry entered the train and started looking for an empty compartment. Finally finding one at the end of the train, he entered the compartment and placed his trunk on the luggage rack. Sitting down he started looking outside the window, feeling melancholic and once again swearing that he will take revenge for his parents.

He saw the family of red heads and muttered a spell for eavesdropping and heard that they were conversing about him,

"Did you spot the Potter boy?" Molly asked looking around.

"Can I see him mummy? Should I look for him on the train?" Ginny asked.

"Don't even think about it young girl! Ron! I want you to look for him and try and become his friend. Dumbledore gave clear orders that you have to keep him away from his studies. I don't want you messing up. Do you understand?" Molly fiercely whispered.

"Yes mom. I will do my best." Ron nodded.

Harry had heard enough and sighed sadly ending the spell. He had hoped that atleast the Weasley children weren't like what her mother had described but he was sorely disappointed. He took out a book on his potions and started reading so that he was sure that he remembered everything.

Soon the train whistled and started leaving the platform. Few minutes later he heard the compartment door slide open and turned to see the boy named Ron standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full" Ron said nervously.

Harry nodded his accent and Ron sat down opposite to him. Harry turned back to his book hiding his face with the book. Ron cleared his throat and said, "My name is Ronald Weasley."

Harry lowered his book and looked at him, then nodded and resumed his reading. After a few minutes Ron again cleared his throat and asked, "What is your name?"

Harry sighed and asked, "Are you blind?"

Ron looked confused and said, "No."

"Then you can see that I am busy at the moment and it is impolite to interrupt people when they are busy doing something. Or your mother never spent time to teach you manners" sneered Harry.

Ron flushed in anger and embaressment but said nothing. Just then the apartment door opened and Draco Malfoy entered.

"I heard that Harry Potter will be on the train this year. Are you him?" He asked looking at Harry.

When Harry nodded Draco entered the compartment and introduced himself, "I am Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy family. Soon you will find that some families are better than others Potter. I can help you make the right choice."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco and said, "Malfoy, what do you have to offer that I will consider you for making an alliance with? I already have political sway in the ministry, have lots of Gold to spare, even more than that of your family, and don't forget that the House of Potter is an Ancient _and _Noble house whereas the Malfoy family is only considered Noble. So you see, its not me that needs you, but rather you that needs me. So don't go around making empty offers."

Malfoy's face turned red with anger and he said in a dangerous tone, "You will do well not to make enemies with my family Potter. When my father hears…"

Harry's laugh interrupted Malfoys rant. Harry said, "Don't forget Malfoy, that I defeated your so called father's master when I was 1. It is infact you who would do well not to cross me."

Malfoy turned around angrily and left as Harry returned to his reading. The rest of the train ride went peacefully unless you counted a pudgy boy looking for his toad or a buck toothed bossy girl who seemed to be helping the former boy in looking for his toad.

Soon they reached Hogsmead station where they all clambered off the train and then they heard a gruff voice calling, "first years! First years over here!"

They followed the voice and saw a giant of a man holding a lantern and collecting the first years. After a few minutes when the man saw that there weren't any other students left, he lead them to the lake where they all clambered on to the boats there. Soon the small fleet of boats could be seen floating slowly over the smooth surface of the lake towards the huge castle in the distance.

Harry and the rest of the first years entered the castle with Hagrid who left them with a tall stern looking witch. She explained to them about the house points and the sorting then lead them to the great hall. Harry looked around and saw that the great hall had a very high cealing which looked like the night sky outside. They saw Mcgonagall bringing a hat on a stool which started singing. Amused, Harry looked on as the sorting started. Soon Mcgonagall announced his name,

"Potter, Harry"

Whispering started around as soon as his name was announced. "Did she say Harry Potter?" "_The _Harry Potter?"

Ignoring the whispering, Harry strode towards the sorting hat and put it over his head. The hat fell over his head and everybody became silent.

"Would you mind lowering your occulemency shields Mr. Potter?" A voice whispered in his head.

Harry understood and asked first, "Do you share what you find in a student's head with the headmaster?"

The sorting hat huffed indignantly and said, "Ofcourse not! What do you think of me? I just do the sorting and even the headmaster is not privy to the information that I find in a student's head.

Harry nodded mentally and lowered his occulemency shields. The hat looked around and said, "Hmmm… interesting… you are the heir of the founders… you don't have a bad mind.. plenty of ambition… you are loyal as well… and you have immense bravery as well… you are the first in centuries who is so perfectly balanced…"

"Just sort me already," Harry said impatiently.

The hat nodded and said, "Very well, I will do my duty. As you are the heir of the founders, I will sort you in a house that hasn't had a student in nearly 500 yrs. HOGWART'S HEIR!" The hat said the last two words loudly. Harry groaned and removed the hat and stepped down. As soon as he reached the house tables everyone started hearing a grinding of stones. Soon, in the middle of the great hall, a new table emerged from the floor with the Hogwart's Crest hanging over it. Also a staircase opened opposite to the teacher's table behind the centre table also with the hogwart's crest over the doorway.

Everyone was shocked and more whispering started. Dumbledore was furious. He had specifically told the hat to sort him in Gryffindor. He stood up and shouted in a loud voice, "SILENCE!"

Everyone quieted down and looked towards the headmaster. Dumbledore turned towards the sorting hat and exclaimed, "What is the meaning of this! I have never heard of the fifth house in Hogwarts!"

The hat calmly replied, "That is because there has never been a direct heir to one of the founders coming to Hogwarts before now in 500 yrs."

Furious that his plans were thwarted again, Dumbledore sat down again muttering indignantly. Harry looked around then shrugged and sat down at his table. Dumbledore clapped his hands from the table and food appeared on all the tables.

While Harry was eating, Hogwarts contacted him and started coaching him on all the school rules that were set down by the founders. Harry nodded mentally when he understood all the rules and continued eating. Once the dessert was over, Dumbledore stood up again and explained the essesntial school rules and then sent everyone to bed.

As Harry got up, McGonagall came up behind him and said, "Mr. Potter, the headmaster would like to speak with you."

Harry nodded and followed McGonagall to the two gargoyals guarding the staircase to the headmaster's office. McGonagall whispered a password that strangely sounded like a name of some muggle sweet to Harry and then both of them stepped on the moving staircase and reached the door of the Headmaster's Office. McGonagall knocked on the door and they soon heard a quiet 'enter'.

They both entered the office and Dumbledore looked to Harry and said, "Sit down Harry, I would like to discuss a few things with you."

Harry nodded and sat in a chair in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked to McGonagall and said, "thank-you Minerva, I think that was all."

McGonagall bristled inside and said calmly to the Headmaster, "I think Albus, it is necessary that I stay here as I am the deputy Headmistress of Howarts"

Dumbledore flushed angrily but said nothing. He regained his composure quickly and looked towards Harry and said, "Harry, as this hasn't happened before, we were not prepared for it. I think it would be better if you stayed in the Gryffindor house and continued your lessons with them." Dumbledore finished with a grandfatherly smile with a benign I-KNOW-BETTER-THAN-THOU look.

Harry snorted and said, "Excuse me headmaster, but it has come to my knowledge that once sorted, you cannot join any other house or enter their dormitories."

Dumbledore looked at him and said over his half-moon spectacles and said, "But Harry, you don't have any head of the house and that is necessary. You will have to wait unless we can get you a head of the house, at least till that time, you will have to stay in Gryffindor house dormitory."

Harry said in a calm tone, "I beg to differ headmaster, according to the founder's rule, apart from the heads of the houses, the next most experienced teacher is eligible to become the head of the house."

McGonagall nodded in agreement and said, "Proffessor Bathsheba Babbling would be that teacher then. I will inform her of her new duties."

Dumbledore seethed silently and said, "I think that will be all Mr. Potter. Goodday."

Harry left the headmaster's office with a sigh of relief and entered his dormitory. When he entered, he saw that the dormitory common room was decorated in all the house colors. He looked around and saw a door marked as the library. He entered it eagerly and saw a single book on a pedestal. There was a note over it. It said,

_Dear heir,_

_This library is a self updating library. It contains texts from our times till the current year. All the texts and books that are ever published on any subject, you will find them here. Be careful with these books dear heir. They can do much harm. Don't share this library with anyone who isn't an heir to us. We are entrusting this library to you. You may ask as to how we know that we will all have a single heir. Well, as it is, your many times great grandmother Rowena Ravenclaw was a seer where our blood will combine in a single heir. You have a great future. However, it is a talk for a different time. You are not ready yet. Learn as much as you can from these books. Take care darling._

_The Founders_

To say Harry was shocked, would be an understatement. Having enough of an excitement, Harry started planning the return of the marauders prank. After everything was planned, Harry slipped out and prepared everything for the morning and came back to his dormitory and slept.

Next morning Harry entered the great hall for breakfast and sat down and waited for everyone to arrive. As soon as he saw that all the students and teachers were present, he wandlessly activated the prank. Suddenly in a burst of feathers the Gryffindor students were wearing a chicken suit and were clucking away like chicken. The great hall burst into laughter. Suddenly they all heard trumpets blazing and quieted trying to see from where the sound was coming and they saw a writing appear in the air above the head table.

_In the memories of _

_The True Marauders_

_Moony, Padfoot and Prongs_

_By the new generation of Marauders,_

_Mr. Smokey._

Whispering started around but soon quieted down as everyone resumed their breakfast. Professor Babbling came to Harry and gave him his schedule. Harry looked at his schedule and saw that he had potions and transfiguration with gryffindors and slytherins whereas he had charms and herbelogy with the ravenclaws and hufflepuffs. Dada and astronomy was with again gryffindors and slytherins whereas history of magic was with ravenclaws and hufflepuffs.

His first subject was potions with the gryffindors and slytherins in the dungeons. Harry got ready with his book bag and soon entered the potions classroom and sat at the last seat of the room. Soon students started entering the classroom. The pudgy faced boy whose name was Neville Longbottom, came and sat next to him nervously. Harry knew what had happened to the Longbottoms so smiled at him encouragingly. Neville smiled back nervously and jumped when suddenly the potions professor Severus Snape entered the classroom banging open the door.

Snape looked around and then slowly started taking attendance. When he came upon Harry's name he stoped and said, "Aah… Mr. Potter… our new… _celebrity…_"

Harry remained indifferent and started back at Snape. Soon the potions professor finished role-calling and looked around the class and said, "Potions is a very subtle art which very few of you may be able to appreciate. If you pay attention, I will be able to teach you to brew luck, bottle fame and even put a stopper to death. Mr. Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry stood up and calmly replied, "The draught of living death sir."

Snape again asked, "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry replied, "In the stomach of a goat sir."

Snape again asked, "And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry replied, "They are one and the same sir. They also go by the name of aconite."

Snape looked at Harry closely then nodded to him and looked around. "Well, why aren't you taking notes? Start writing." Snape said.

After the class ended Harry immediately left the classroom and went for his next class. It was gonna be a long month.


	10. chapter 8: First year part 2

_**(A/N: **__**Thank you thank you thank you so much for your reviews. Here is the next chapter for you!**_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Letters and spells**

_Parseltongue_

_**Parselmagic**_

As soon as Harry went out of the potions classroom, Snape closed the door with privacy wards up and went into his office. Reaching his fireplace, he took floo powder, threw it in the fire, and said, "Headmaster's office."

Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire and he asked, "What is it Severus? I believe it was Mr. Potter's first potions class. How did it go?"

Snape tersely replied, "Potter seems to be calm and collected, very unlike his father and the first years. I did not attempt a legilemency probe, but it seems he is very bright for his age and maybe has some talent in potions like his mother. I don't know for sure as it was his first class but he surely showed expertise in handling the ingredients."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a second, then calmly said, "Keep an eye on him, ok?"

Severus nodded in reply and ended the floo connection. He slowly went towards the couch in front of the fireplace and sat down thinking, 'Who are you Potter? You look like your father, remarkably so, but then, why isn't there any arrogance in your eyes or your posture? Why do you remind me so much of Lils when you only seem to have her eyes? Who are you really?'

* * *

After the first class ended, everyone left for their transfiguration class with Harry following behind them quietly. When they reached the classroom, they saw a cat sitting on the teacher's desk. Everyone settled down and this time Harry was sitting with two cute Slytherin girls. The girl to his right who was sitting in the middle had raven black hair like him with sky blue eyes. The girl next to her had brown eyes with dirty blond hair.

Harry looked at the cat sitting on the desk and observed it closely. He could see rectangular marks around its eyes resembling spectacles and that it was sitting very stiffly. Harry grinned with a knowing look and looked around the rest of the class.

He saw that Neville was sitting with two other Gryffindor boys while he saw the red head sitting alone. He spotted the buck-toothed girl sitting with the other girls of Gryffindor.

The cat suddenly jumped off the table when the bell rang and transformed in mid jump turning into Professor McGonagall. Harry rolled his eyes at this display muttering 'Show-off.'

McGonagall started lecturing on the basics of Transfiguration while turning the desk into a pig and back. Everyone was excited and soon she gave everyone a matchstick and told them to transfigure it to a needle. Harry looked at his needle and silently flicked his wand turning it into a needle. Then he silently put his head down to sleep.

After about five minutes McGonagall reached his table and when she saw Harry sleeping her nostrils flared. "Mr. Potter! I will not have any dilly-dallying in my class! Why are you not doing your given assignment?" she yelled.

Harry calmly looked up at her while Ron in particular snickered. Harry sent him a scathing look and then replied quietly to McGonagall, "That is because I have finished my assignment Professor".

McGonagall peered over her spectacles and stated, "I find it hard to believe Mr. Potter. Will you show it to me how you did it?"

Harry nodded and put his matchstick in the middle of the desk and silently flicked his wand turning it into a needle and flicked his wand again turning it back into matchstick.

McGonagall was shocked. Never in her years had she seen anyone so proficient in her transfiguration. Even for her, it took 25 minutes before she could transfigure her needle for the first time and that too was with the incantation and the wand movement! She was very excited and exclaimed, "Very well done Mr. Potter! 20 points to your house! 10 points for being first, 5 points for silent casting, and 5 points for casting without the need of wand movements. Please see me after the class."

"Yes Professor, thank you," Harry nodded and looked around to see who else had finished apart from him. He saw nobody and then he spotted Ron waving his arms like wings trying to transfigure his matchstick. Harry snickered quietly and twitched his tiny finger wandlessly setting fire to Ron's matchstick. Ron exclaimed in surprise disturbing everyone and McGonagall's lips thinned into a fine line in anger.

"Mr. Weasley! 5 points from Gryffindor. You don't swing your arms around like a buffoon." She then continued showing him the wand movements. After that, McGonagall resumed looking around to see who needed help. Just as she reached the buck-toothed girl's table, the said girl finished her transfiguration. McGonagall smiled at her encouragingly and said, "Very good Ms. Granger. 5 points to your house."

When McGonagall left her table, Granger turned around at Harry and shot him a scathing look. Harry just raised his eyebrows at her while mentally rolling his eyes at her competitiveness.

After the class got over, Harry stayed behind and went to McGonagall's desk. McGonagall finished sorting through her papers hen looked at Harry with calculating eyes. "Mr. Potter, would you please try to transfigure this parchment into stone?"

Harry nodded and silently flicked his wand turning the parchment into a stone. McGonagall kept giving him various things to transfigure and he kept transfiguring them into what she asked. All done silently and without the required wand movements. To say McGonagall was excited and shocked would be an understatement.

Finally, bubbling with excitement, McGonagall said, "Harry, I think you have a natural affinity for transfiguration. Would you like to take extra classes every Monday after dinner for three hours? You will have to work very hard and you will have to go around helping your classmates during the regular transfiguration class. In addition, you will be exempted from the regular written assignments. I will be giving you assignments during you extra class, which you will have to complete by the next week. Do you accept?"

Harry looked at McGonagall and asked quietly, "Will it be formal apprenticeship or just extra class?"

McGonagall started a little but then said calmly, "I didn't know you had knowledge about formal apprenticeship. If you want, then we can start a master apprentice bond but you should not take this lightly. The repercussions are quite severe if you try to go against the bond. As such, you cannot lie to your master or share his secrets with anyone; otherwise, you can even lose your magic depending on the situation. Likewise, a master cannot share his apprentice's secrets with anyone without the sole permission of the apprentice. Are you ready to take such responsibility Mr. Potter?"

Harry thought quietly, 'She doesn't seem to be involved with Dumbledore in any manner and even wanted to look out for me last night. Aunt Petunia even told me that she had brought me to them and even had doubts that she had stood outside the house holding me all night waiting for the morning. I guess I would like to trust her. She …'

McGonagall interrupted his thoughts saying, "If you want Mr. Potter, you can take some time to decide. There is no need to hurry". Harry shook his head and said, "I have one question," McGonagall nodded him to continue, so he asked, "Will it be necessary for me to call you Master McGonagall if we complete the bond?"

McGonagall smiled and said, "No Mr. Potter. That was during the medieval period. Now such thing is not necessary unless there is a formal ceremony or during the ritual starting the bond. In addition, the bond automatically disappears when you finish your mastery, but the magic binding the secret remains. So you don't have to worry about that."

Harry nodded and said, "I would like to finish the bond now."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows at him and asked, "Are you sure Mr. Potter?"

When Harry nodded, McGonagall lead him to her office where they soon finished the ceremony. As soon as the ceremony was over, Harry thanked her and left for lunch.

McGonagall looked sadly at the door through which he left and thought to herself, 'I will be there for you Harry. Whenever you need me, I will be there'.

* * *

The whole week continued as such where Harry was offered apprenticeship from Professor Flitwik, the charms professor as well and he accepted it. Soon it was weekend and Harry sat quietly in his common room reading the various books from the library and practicing advanced magic in transmutation where a circle was drawn to transmute things by sending a pulse of magic through the transmutation circle. Harry was excited with the possibilities and soon was reading the whole book quite thoroughly.


	11. Chapter 9: First year, training in RoR

_**(A:N): Hey guys! I have been replying to your reviews, but it becomes difficult to review when you post an anonymous review. I will still try my best if you are not a user of fan fiction. Standard disclaimer applies.**_

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Spells and Letters**

_Parseltongue_

_**Parselmagic**_

Chapter 9:

It was Monday morning of the second week of September of Harry's First Year at Hogwarts. Harry woke up at 5:00 am and was wondering where to go for exercise. Harry was still debating whether to go to the lake or not when the castle suddenly contacted him showing the location of the Room of Requirements. Interested, Harry went to the seventh floor searching the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching the Trolls how to dance Ballet.

When Harry found the said tapestry, he started pacing up and down in front of the tapestry thinking of a place that was ideal for his exercise and training. When he passed the tapestry the third time, a door appeared opposite to the tapestry. When Harry opened the door, he suppressed the urge to gasp. The room that appeared was just _perfect._ There was no other word for it. There was a track at one side of the room for jogging; on the other side was a huge bookshelf with thousands of books. There was a waterfall on the other corner with a pond and at the centre of the pond was a stone platform with meditation map on it. There was also a weapon rack available, which contained all sorts of weapons imaginable. There were Swords, Scythes, Nanchakus, Sais, Bo's, Staffs, Spears, Axes, Daggers, Knives, Bows and Arrows, Paralyzing Gas Cans, Smoke bombs, Throwing stars, all sorts of guns, etc. Next to the weapon rack, was an armor rack, which contained arm guards, shin guards, Torso guard, Head Guard with an attached air-filtering mask. Next to the armor rack, was yet another rack, which was labeled as training tools. It contained weighted clothes, arm and leg bands with slots to attach different weight bars.

Harry was flabbergasted. He did not know how to use more than half of what the room provided. He was wondering how to put the room to the best use when suddenly a rolled up parchment appeared in front of him with a flash, hovering in mid-air in front of him. Harry plucked out the parchment and unrolled it to read. He saw that it was yet another letter to him from the founders.

**Dear heir,**

**Now that you have found this room, it is time to start your physical training. Remember, being magically strong is not enough if you do not have a strong enough body to wield that magic. Now, let us tell you about this room. This room was specifically designed keeping you in mind. This room was created in a very different Dimension where time does not exist. You will not age in this room and no matter how many years you spend training in this room, time will not pass outside. You, our heir, are the meeting point of many different magical species (yes we know about it) and as such, you will need to train your body so that you can bring out the most from your body. As such, you will be training in different types of martial arts that you will then combine to make your own style. In a similar manner, you will be learning different types of sword wielding arts that you will combine to make your own dance of death. **

**You may or may not know, heir, that dance of death is a kata, which is achieved when a swordsman fully masters his respective art. He/she, while doing the kata reaches a meditative state where he/she does not have to think about what he/she is doing with the sword. The body moves of its own accord. Apart from martial arts and weapon training, you will wear weights all the time, until you are used to the weights and do not feel anything while moving around. You will start with 10 pounds on each arm and leg, which you will gradually increase to 1000 pounds on each limb. When you reach the 1000-pound limit, your gravity training will start. It will start at 1.5 times the earth gravity. Moreover, each time you will get used to it, it will double. Meaning, next time it will be 3 times, then 6 times, then 12 times, then 24 times, then 48 times and so on. **

**You will continue in this regard and soon, (we do not know when), you will reach a state while fighting with the training dummies which we label as AP1. Also known as ascended-power state. In this state, your body will be surrounded with an aura, which will be white in color. In this state, all your strength and powers will increase by 1.5 times. When you come down to normal from this state you will feel tired and weary. You will have to try to remain in this state as long as you can until you can subconsciously remain in this state indefinitely. After you achieve this goal, you will have to increase your gravity further until you breakthrough and reach the AP2 state. In this state, your aura will turn golden in color, your hair will also turn golden, and they will be waving slightly as if caught in a light wind even in a perfectly calm wind. This will be because your body will be emitting power in waves. **

**We, the founders, were able to reach till AP5. From what we know, there are ten ascended-power states. We were able to breakthrough when we were in high emotional state. Therefore, you will have to workout how to do it yourself. Merlin himself was only able to reach AP8. Remember heir, you will have to train very hard to achieve this. It took us many years to be able to master our forms. In addition, be careful of whom you bring into this particular room. This room will only open for you and only you can grant anyone entry in this room. Now, you know that everything comes at a price. Even though we were able to create a separate dimension where time does not exist, it takes a huge toll on the body. Anyone spending a year in this room will loose a year out of their normal life. Nevertheless, because you are for all means and purpose, immortal, it will not have any effect on you. However, anyone else will face dire consequences. As you can see, there are trees around with golden fruits on them. These are special fruits, which you will find only in this dimension. Once you eat one of the fruits, you will not have to eat for another ten days.**

**Do not forget to continue practicing your magic, or else it will become rusty. Take care heir, you training begins now.**

**The Founders.**

When Harry finished reading the letter, he did the only thing he could at that time, he fainted.

**49 years later in the Room of Requirements…**

A young 11-year-old boy could be seen meditating on the platform in the pond near the waterfall in the Room of Requirements. What was peculiar about this sight was, for one thing, the boy was _hovering_ above the platform in lotus position. The boy had spiky black hair with gold and silver highlights. He was lean and muscular. Not the hulk type muscular but muscular which looked good on an 11-year-old boy. Another thing peculiar about this boy was that white bolts of lightning was running all over his body and he had _wolf _ears on top of his head instead of normal human ears as well as a tail which was also black in color with gold and silver highlights. One could see tip of fangs protruding over his lower lip and reptilian looking scales could be seen around his neck, forearms, and chest. He was wearing a simple Gi along with armbands and leg bands.

This boy was none other than Harry Potter. He floated down back to the platform and opened his eyes, which were now indigo in color. He leapt from the platform and gracefully walked to the chair and table, which was near the bookshelf. He sat down and reflected upon the time he spent here in the room. The first few months in the room were very difficult for him. First, he had to learn to transform into each of the forms he got from the creatures. Later he had to learn to combine all of his forms into one single form. He had decided to use only his vampire, lycan and draconian forms to combine, as they were most powerful among the others. He had done nothing but train eat and sleep in these past 49 years and was looking forward to returning to the real world again. He had discovered that he could reach his ascended state in his transformed form as well. Initially it was very difficult for him to reach the ascended state and at one point, he was worried that he might not be able to ascend at all. Nevertheless, he had persevered and ascended. He had surpassed the founders but not Merlin. He was disappointed that he was not able to ascend to level 8 but decided that he should be happy and should not look at the gift horse in the mouth.

He got up from the chair and started powering down. Slowly but steadily, his appearance turned back to his normal messy haired green-eyed look. He then requested the room to gradually decrease the gravity level while he got used to feeling light. When the gravity was back to level one, he was feeling as light as a feather and hovering 10 feet above the ground. And that was with the 4000 pounds weights he had on him. He took off the weights and slowly concentrated to hover back down to the ground. When he reached the ground, he started moving around lifting different things, throwing and catching them, running and walking so that he would not surprise anyone with his speed or strength. He found that he had to be extra careful while handling glass items. Too light and they slipped and too firm and they were crushed. Slowly, but surely, he got the hang of things and decided it was time to leave the room.

He went to the armor rack and put on an armor made of titanium covered with basilisk hide. Now for a normal person, they would be crushed under the weight, but for him it was extremely light. He strapped on the torso guard, and then attached the shin guard and forearm guard. He then strapped on fingerless gloves and over it, he put on knuckle guard from which razor sharp blades could pop out when a little bit of magic is pushed through the runic symbol, which was at the backside of the guard. He then strapped on twin swords on his back, various knives over his torso, two 0.90mm guns that had runic symbols on them to be unbreakable and infinite number of bullets. The bullets were all silver with draught of living death coated on them. He then strapped a whip on his waist whose length he could adjust by sending a small bit of magic through the handle. All of his weapons had runic symbols on them to make them unbreakable, to stay ever sharp in case of blades and ever fresh in case of potions. They also had anti-summoning and anti-disarming runes engraved on them along with the rune of invisibility, which made them invisible to everyone unless the wielder was wielding it. The weapons were all blood-bonded to him, which made it impossible for anyone apart from him to use them or even touch them. It also gave him the ability to call the weapons to his side if he ever dropped them or in case of knives, threw them at the enemy.

He then strapped on his mask and gave himself a once look over on the pond surface. Call him paranoid, but he had learnt in his training that it was better to be safe than to be sorry. Satisfied, he waved his wand over himself in a complicated pattern and his entire armor mask and weapons disappeared. It was a complicated charm that Rowena Ravenclaw had created which made his armor and weapons such that they could not be felt and thus it was possible to wear school uniform and robes over them. The charm once casted could be activated and deactivated with a mental command. He then donned his school robes and uniform and left the Room of Requirements.

Entering his dormitory, Harry revised for his classes as it was potions first thing that morning and he did not want to be caught unprepared after the way Snape had questioned him on the first day of the class. When it was time for breakfast, Harry left his dormitory eagerly looking forward for some real food. Eating the same fruit for 49 years had taught him to appreciate even simple food such as eggs, bacon and pumpkin juice.

Harry sat down at his table and started loading his plate with a bit of everything available. Suddenly he felt a presence coming towards him, turned around, and saw Neville Longbottom coming towards him with an apprehensive look on his face.

"Err... Hi Harry… I just wanted to know if I can sit and have breakfast with you." Neville asked timidly.

Harry smiled gratefully and said, "Sure Nev, you are welcome at this table anytime." Even though for Neville, it was yesterday since he last saw Harry, but for Harry it had been many years and he was craving for some good company.

Few minutes later Harry felt few more presences coming towards him, three from the Slytherin side, three from Hufflepuff side and one from Ravenclaw side. Harry looked and saw Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan and Padma Patil coming towards him. Harry had made friends with all these first years in his first week at the school and was happy to see that they wanted his company. Soon everyone was talking and having their breakfast. Padma and Daphne were discussing Potions while Neville and Hannah were discussing herbelogy. Blaise and Ernie were talking about the upcoming flying lessons at the end of the week whereas Susan was talking to Harry telling him about her Aunt.

Looking around, Harry saw the beginning of great friendship and smiled inwardly feeling the bond that was forming with them. Harry knew that because he was immortal, it was unavoidable to feel the pain of seeing loved ones die. But during his time in the room, he had come to an understanding and had accepted that part of him. Harry had decided that he would not deny himself the happiness of love and friendship just to avoid the pain of loss and loneliness.

While talking to Susan, Harry thought to himself, 'You all are my friends, I will protect you all as much as I can from everything I can. This I promise.'


End file.
